HypnoticAffinity
} |name = Colvin Kisrek |symbol = |symbol2 = |complex = Normal= |-|Dream ▼= - Prospit= - God Tier= }} |caption = ๑h... that's n๑t what i meant at all... |screenname = |title = Page of Light |style = Replaces 'o' with '๑', overuses ellipses... Accidentally falls asleep on 'z' button. |zodiac = Stylised spiral |specibus = Pendulumkind |relations = Chinchilladad (Lusus) Iskarr Raquel (Matesprit/Kismesis) }} Your name is COLVIN KISREK and you are VERY, VERY TIRED. Yawn... You got the right idea, buddy. You are COLVIN KISREK, PROFESSIONAL SLACKER. You are of a very LOW BLOOD STATUS, but you could care less. You just want to SLEEP. You are INCREDIBLY LAZY, to the point where you'll go days without EATING, just do you don't have to get up. You live in a hive made of PUMICE, because your LUSUS MADE YOU DO IT. You hardly ever leave, because you claim that the outdoors scare you. Truthfully, you just don't want to move. This unwillingness to do anything makes you perfect for the job of a SECRETERRORIST, whom do nothing but answer phone calls from their own hive. This many or may not involve BLOWING UP THE CALLERS. You love to SLEEP, partly because you love the PRETTY DREAMS you have. You also like EATING, but it's not as much a priority as sleeping. You tend to curl up in soft piles on the floor, forgoing your recuperacoon on most occasions. You also spend most of your life on your HUSKTOP, playing games and chatting. You also enjoy HYPNOSIS, to a point where it's almost EROTIC. You aren't ashamed. You are always TIRED. Everything EXHAUSTS you. Your LOVE LIFE is a little WACKY, and your CHINCHILLA LUSUS is constantly trying to convince you to do something that requires MOVING AROUND. He convinces you by CHEWING HOLES IN THE WALLS. Your trolltag is hypnoticAffinity and y๑u are always tired... and y๑u often d๑n't finish th๑uzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Personality Colvin hardly cares about his appearance; he usually lounges around in pajamas and clips his hair back with barrettes, since he doesn't bother to comb it. Laziness is his main personality trait, so he can't really be counted to do anything that doesn't involve the internet, and even then, he's a huge procrastinator. He is also incredibly sexual. He'll make perverted jokes, and gets huge bursts of energy when aroused. He's passionate about hypnosis, to a point where he might even pursue a career in it, though it's incredibly unlikely, due to his lazy nature. He's very skilled in the art, however, to the point that he can use it to get what he wants. With romance, he makes an effort. He does crave and desire romance, and will do his best in any relationship. When in a relationship, he's generally more cheery and energetic, rather than his sluggish, awkward self. He'll even make an effort to keep clean. When upset, he can be very vocal and will not hesitate to hurt someone. Category:Male Category:Troll Category:Kerauno Category:Kerastuck Category:Brown/Beige Blood